Equivocados
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Avaricia no está roto y Gula le demostrará a sus hermanos lo contrario.


Tenía ganas de escribir de estos dos bebés desde que me enteré que han estado en contacto. Este fic participa en el tercer reto del club de lectura.

 **Palabra** : Maldad.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo creador Strike Tanaka.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Fluff? ¿Rastros fuera de su psicología? La verdad creo que sí, casi no sé de Gula y su relación con Lawless.

 **Equivocados.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

El mundo lo ha catalogado como un ser corrompido, sin embargo, Gula cree que sus descripciones son mierdas. Sus hermanos le dicen que él está loco, qué es un mentiroso caprichoso que envuelve a todos con sus preámbulos y que es una lástima que no pueda volver a ser el mismo.

Puras mierdas.

Un maniaco director con prestigio literario y cinematográfico. Un demonio que camina por la alfombra roja, se viste de desesperación y elegancia.

Un bufón de alcurnia.

Descontrol …Alguien que mata por aburrimiento, quién ha demostrado que no tiene moral y su vida reside en demostrarse como el peor de los Servamps.

No cree en protagonistas, no cree en héroes y, sobre todo, por su rival Sleepy Ash ha dejado de creer en la familia.

Ha dejado de verlos como hermanos y los ve como parte de su anfiteatro. Sleepy Ash lo arruinó, ese es su excusa para actuar como es. Sleepy Ash manchó la dulce imagen que Lawless tenía de la familia, le destrozó con un chasquido todas sus esperanzas al decirle sus intenciones.

Dice estar tan retorcido como su hermano, que él también puede matar sin remordimiento y sin un significado. Es el rey de su mundo, una burbuja que se llena de un público vacío y unos aplausos tenebrosos.

¡Quiere gobernar al mundo! Una vez le mencionó. Es su misión ser un loco y decapitar a las próximas dinastías, destruir a los talentos antes de que florezcan. Nadie puede ser como él, es único e inigualable, nadie debe sufrir como él.

Que escalofriante personaje es….

Pero World end no cae tan fácil.

El albino piensa que, en realidad, Lawless está mintiendo. Está triste y sólo crea una barrera para volver a evitar salir lastimado, otra vez.

Se está alejando porqué teme que otra vez todo salga mal y él sea el más afectado.

Quedan de verse en un restaurante y tienen una charla común que se desentraña en el trágico destino de su creador, el albino insiste en que éste debe abrirse e intentar avanzar, pero el rubio sonríe y le dice que odia a Sleepy Ash, qué no puede creer que lo fácil que él olvida.

Gula otra vez, sólo piensa que está exagerando, ya que, él no ve a alguien desquiciado, sólo ve a alguien triste.

Los erizos son tímidos. Lawless es uno de ellos, eso representa.

Por lo que sabe éstos se esconden dentro ellos mismos cuándo sienten el peligro, ¿no es así?

Y él siempre termina por refugiarse cuándo Gula indaga en algo que no le gusta.

Sus mensajes inician tranquilos …Desde un hola hasta relatar cómo le ha ido en la tarde.

Desde un pésimo ensayo en su teatro hasta la melancolía de perder a Ophelia, pero cuando toca un terreno que a él no le gusta, éste saca de nuevo sus púas y suelta risa maliciosas.

Se acerca con sus barreras e intenta lastimarlo, diciendo que no piensa en él como familia. Lawless le cuenta que está oscuro y ha vuelto enloquecer, no debe acercarse a él o terminará manchando su espada, World end insiste en que debe dejar de comportarse así.

Le menciona que son familia y cómo familia deben protegerse, deben cuidarse y siempre deben estar uno para el otro.

Con esa respuesta, Lawless se tranquiliza.

Porqué Lawless si lo mira como familia, aunque lo niegue.

World end lo percibe …las espinas que mostraba en un principio se descienden con confianza hacia él.

Su hermano le da una sonrisa sincera y esta vez le dice que le invitará todo lo del menú. Gula se siente feliz, ha obtenido comida gratis y que su hermano vuelva a creer.

Avaricia no está roto y Gula les demostrará a sus hermanos lo contrario.

Es su deber como su hermano. Aunque Lawless insista no creer en ellos, él intentará ligarlo en sus manos. Ahora está bajo su cuidado.

Porqué Lawless no es un personaje corrompido, no está roto, no está desesperado y por supuesto no está sucio como lo dicen lo demás. No es cómo lo relatan sus hermanos, no es una bestia, solamente está triste.

En él no hay maldad, no cuándo él está ahí para comérsela.

Después de todo …

Es un glotón, ¿no?

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
